Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila, Part: Deathmask Cancer
by urja shannan
Summary: "Ini makhluk apa di depan kuil gw?" Batin Deathmask sembari menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mulai berkucur sembari menerka-nerka makhluk hitam-besar-berbulu lebat dengan berat kira-kira 200 kiloan itu muncul dari mana.


**A/N**: Kami adalah Saint Holic Gaiden. Disini kami -yang adalah author2 fanfiction indonesia- kembali untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya"!. Yang menerima SEGALA seasonnya dengan segala kelebihan kekurangannya, menerima SEGALA karakternya dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga meneria SEGALA pairing yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa flame dan bashing.

Fic ini—Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla—adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS. Kini kami hadir kembali dari hiatus untuk mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan, maupun pola pikir sehingga membuat fandom ini terhormat dan berharga untuk diperjuangkan

* * *

**Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila**

**Part: Cancer Deathmask**

**Intro:**

Entah mimpi apa Deathmask semalem, selain kejadian sial dia dimarahi oleh Saori kemaren gara-gara ngerusakin alat-alat kebersihan, Deathmask nggak dapet firasat aneh lainnya.

"_Terus ini makhluk apaan di depan kuil gue?!"_

Batin Deathmask sembari menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mulai berkucur sembari menerka-nerka makhluk hitam-besar-berbulu lebat dengan berat kira-kira 200 kiloan itu muncul dari mana.

"_Itu gorila kan? GORILA! Kenapa bisa ada gorila di Sanctuary?"_

Sebenarnya, Deathmask belum pernah liat gorila betulan. Di tempat asalnya—Itali yang notabene bukan habitat asli primata item nan gede itu, tentu saja gak ada gorila. Deathmask juga gak demen nyantronin kebun binatang. Masa kecilnya lebih banyak diisi dengan berkelana ikut gurunya bunuhin orang, bukan darmawisata ke kebun binatang setempat. Jadinya, yang dia tau tentang gorila hanya dari buku dan internet, itupun gak tau-tau amat.

Kesimpulan teramat-sangat-jelas dari penjelasan di atas adalah,…. Deathmask gak tau-menahu cara mengusir makhluk tersebut dari kuilnya.

_Glek…_

* * *

Di antara gold saint lainnya, Cancer Deathmask dikenal sangat kejam terhadap korban-korbannya. Namun, seabsurd-absurdnya perilaku gold saint cancer ini memajang wajah korbannya di dinding kuil, gak ada yang lebih absurd dari majang wajah gorila berdampingan dengan wajah-wajah korban manusianya. Selama hidupnya sebagai gold saint, Deathmask juga hanya tau bantai manusia daripada primata. Ia juga ragu apa jurusnya yang beken—Seikishi Meikai Ha bakal manjur buat ngirim primata ke alam baka, apalagi dari observasi singkatnya di alam baka pas lawan Hades kemaren, gak sekalipun dia liat primata yang sedang ditimbang berat pahala dan dosanya.

Keringat dingin mengucur makin deras, ia kini berusaha menjaga kontak mata dengan sang gorila, siapa yang tahu apa yang bakal terjadi kalau ia sebentar saja memejamkan mata karena lengah.

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu kedua spesies berbeda jenis itu saling bertatapan. Setiap detik sangat intens, sehingga cukup menguras konsentrasi keduanya. Deathmask gak ada maksud untuk lebay, tapi ketegangan yang dirasakannya saat itu hampir sama ketika berhadapan dengan Wyvern Rhadamantys.

"_Gimana cara mengusir makhluk ini?"_

Pikirnya mulai panik.

Di sela kepanikannya, gorila di hadapannya itu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deathmask. Matanya terpaku pada sesuatu di arah yang berlawanan dari sang gold saint. Menyadari itu, perlahan Deathmask menoleh pada arah yang dilihat si gorila tersebut. Dari arah tersebut terlihatlah celana-celana dalamnya yang baru dijemurnya tadi pagi.

Seketika pandangan Deathmask berkabut, keningnya meneteskan keringat…

"_Masa iya sih?"_

Perlahan ia memberanikan diri kembali memandang wajah si gorila. Tampaklah wajah primata itu bersemu merah-genit dengan napas ngos-ngosan layaknya maniak yang berkesempatan melihat celana dalam idolanya.

Bulu roma saint kelahiran Itali tersebut berdiri serentak, tengkuknya dingin bagai bersandar pada pilar es. Pengalaman bertemu dengan gorila untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya tersebut, harus dengan gorila yang kemungkinan mengidap kelainan jiwa. Sungguh sesuatu!

Belum usai rasa syoknya itu, Deathmask dikejutkan dengan yang terjadi berikutnya… gorila itu melangkah dan kemudian berlari ke arah jemuran Deathmask…

Sang gold saint Cancer terkesiap tidak percaya. Dengan berat 200 kiloan, gorila itu rupanya cukup gesit. Belum lagi dengan intensi mesum yang terlihat di wajah primata tersebut yang bersemu merah—gorila maniak itu benar-benar merangsek ke arah baju-baju dalam yang dijemurnya tanpa ragu!

Mengesampingkan masalah cara mengusir gorila tersebut dan juga keselamatannya, akhirnya gold saint Cancer yang terkenal kejam itu memilih untuk…

…menyelamatkan celana dalamnya terlebih dahulu.

Eits, jangan salah. Mungkin selama ini penduduk sanctuary hanya melihat Deathmask sebagai pembunuh keji dengan hobi maniak (dalam artian lain dari si gorila) memajang wajah korbannya di dinding kuil tempatnya tinggal.

Tapi,…

Sebagai pria kelahiran Itali, tidak ada kehormatan pria tertinggi selain mempertahankan celana dalamnya dari siapapun (atau dalam kasus ini apapun) yang berniat merebutnya!

Kalau celana-celana dalam tersebut dirampok gorila mesum itu, ia harus make apa untuk sehari-harinya? Pria Itali ini ogah memakai pakaian tanpa celana dalam, ia bukan exhibisionist macam sahabatnya sesama rekan gold saint, Aphro—si bencong kenamaan Sanctuary. Belum lagi celana-celana dalam yang dijemurnya tersebut merupakan set lengkap keluaran Armani tahun ini, yang dibeli dengan uang simpanannya (ceritanya setiap gold saint dapet jatah jajan setiap bulannya).

Dengan kecepatan kilat yang dimiliki setiap gold saint, Deathmask berhasil mengambil semua celana dalamnya dari jemuran, namun ternyata masalah tidak hanya sampai di situ. Gorila maniak tersebut makin beringas ketika incarannya diselamatkan sang empu celana dalam. Primata tersebut pun merangsek tidak terkendali.

Kejar-kejaran tidak terelakkan di antara keduanya selama beberapa waktu. Sadar keadaan tidak kunjung berubah, pria Itali yang terpojok tersebut akhirnya mengambil tindakan lain.

"STOPPPPP!"

Seketika keduanya berhenti. Deru napas terdengar kencang dari pihak gold saint Cancer, keadaan primata di hadapannya pun tidak jauh berbeda. Primata berbulu hitam tersebut menggeram—mengancam sang gold saint untuk menyerahkan 'upeti' incarannya.

Deathmask mendesah kesal, ia tidak rela menyerahkan satu set celana dalam Armani favoritnya begitu saja. Hanya dewa yang tahu, tindakan mesum apa yang bakal dilakukan primata liar tersebut dengan celana dalamnya.

Tapi saat itu bukanlah saat ia memilih. Walaupun ia enggan untuk mengakuinya, saat itu sang teroris berwujud primata maniak di hadapannya inilah yang memegang kendali. Alasannya selain karena kemanjuran jurus Seikishi Meikai Ha pada makhluk primata yang masih dipertanyakan, gold saint Cancer ini udah keburu ogah berlama-lama berhadapan dengan gorila mesum tersebut. Dan tampaknya gorila tersebut selain maniak, juga mengerti bahasa manusia, jadi tidak ada cara lain selain…

…negosiasi.

"Oke jadi kamu menginginkan celana dalam kerenku ini kan? Boleh saja…"

Entah ilusi mata apa yang dilihatnya, saat itu Deathmask yakin melihat gorila tersebut tersenyum sumringah.

"_Menjijikan…"_

Pikirnya dalam hati.

"TAPI!"

Suasana hening. Gorila itu menatap Deathmask serius.

"Hanya akan kuberikan **satu**…"

"Uuk, NGUUUKK! NGUUKK… KIIK KIIIKKKK!"

Protes sang gorila sembari memukul-mukul dadanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan liar.

Urat sabar Deathmask nyaris putus melihat protes sang gorila. Sungguh, manusia yang maniak saja biasanya sudah cukup bersyukur diberi satu celana dalam, eeh ini golongan primata boro-boro tau diri!

"MAU APA NGGAK?!"

Protes gorila tersebut mereda, sembari memonyongkan bibirnya, gorila tersebut akhirnya melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangguk tanda setuju walau masih terlihat ogah-ogahan. Deathmask menarik napas lega, ia pun menyodorkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna khaki ke arah gorila tersebut dan hendak melemparkannya sebelum tiba-tiba primata di depannya tersebut buru-buru menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa lagi ini?"

Gorila tersebut menunjuk ke arah celana-celana dalam yang masih didekap sang gold saint, mata hitam gorila itu fokus pada satu celana dalam yang paling diminatinya. Ketika Deathmask melihat celana dalam yang dimaksud, wajahnya memucat.

…Celana dalam keluaran Armani dengan warna hitam yang potongannya sangat pas ketika dikenakan olehnya, selain nyaman dipakai, tampilannya juga yang paling seksi di antara celana dalam Armani lainnya—aka celana dalam kesayangannya.

"_Buset, udah dikasih, milih-milih lagi nih gorila!"_

Gerutunya dalam hati sembari melotot kesal ke arah primata tidak tahu diri di hadapannya tersebut. Gorila yang dipelototinya hanya menari-nari dengan birahi maksimum sambil monyong-monyong bibir. Hati Deathmask makin panas melihatnya.

Walaupun berusaha memikirkan cara lain, Deathmask yang tak kunjung dapat ide akhirnya memutuskan dengan berat hati merelakan celana dalamnya pada sang primata (daripada 'kehormatannya' direnggut juga, mendingan celana dalamnya saja, pikirnya)

Menerima 'upeti' tersebut, dengan penuh kemenangan sang gorila menunjukkan ke-alphaannya dengan memukul-mukul dadanya, tangannya mengayun-ngayunkan celana dalam keramat Deathmask dengan penuh napsu. Sang gold saint melihat aksi gorila tersebut dengan hati tak rela, bak tokoh telenovela yang dijajah oleh mertuanya, Deathmask hanya bisa gigit jari.

Sepeninggal sang gorila dengan hasil rampasannya dari kuil Cancer. Deathmask terduduk lesu, masih mendekap celana-celana dalam yang berhasil diselamatkannya. Pikirannya masih teringat pada celana dalam kesayangannya. Ia mendesah pasrah dan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan gontai ke arah kuilnya.

Di dalam kegalauannya tiba-tiba hapenya berbunyi. Dilihat dari caller Id-nya saja, galau sang gold saint makin berkali lipat. Ia malas mengangkat hapenya, tapi tidak yakin sang penelpon akan berhenti mengganggunya sebelum ia menjawabnya. Dengan malas akhirnya ia menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Mbak, gw lagi gak mood hari ini. Kalau ini bukan masalah penting, jangan ganggu gw. Kalau ini penting juga, tetep jangan ganggu gw." Ujar Deathmask sinis gak ngasih pilihan ke sang penelpon.

"Kok sinis sih Angelo? Eik pengen ngajak you belanja bareng. Gantiin alat-alat kebersihannya Saori yang kemaren itu loh!" ujar suara manly namun femina di seberang telepon tersebut.

"Gw lagi males! Ajak Shura aja!" sinis Deathmask making gak tulungan. Aphro bener-bener gak punya timing yang tepat untuk nelpon.

"…Eeeeeeh, kok males sih? Eik sekalian mau mampir ke Athens Road nih, denger-denger, Versace dan Armani ada keluaran terbaru loh, terus…"

Seketika mendengar itu mata Deathmask membulat. Bintang kejora nampak berkilat di matanya.

"Tunggu! Armani?" potong Deathmask cepat, sebelum saint ikan kembar itu menyerocos.

"Iya, Versace, Armani, terus…"

"Armani, celana dalam?" pastinya tidak percaya

"…Iya. Celana dalam juga termasuk yang keluar, nih gw baru dapet katalognya dari mail. Kenapa? Kok minat banget sama celana dalemnya sih?

"Oke gw ikut. Gw siap-siap dulu, lu langsung aja ke kuil gw." Ujar Deathmask mantap.

"O..Oke deh…"

Setelah mematikan hapenya, senyum Deathmask mengembang membayangkan koleksi celana dalam Armani keluaran terbaru yang akan dibelinya. Ia pun melangkah ke dalam kuilnya untuk bersiap sembari bersiul riang.

* * *

Yup di sini Urja yang udah lama vacuum dari fandom SS dan fanfiction. Berhubung dah lama gak nulis, harap maklum dengan fanfic comebacknya urja yg satu ini. Review dan respon dari para pembaca sangat urja appreciate untuk kemajuan dan perbaikan yang lebih matang pada karya yang selanjutnya, so seperti lagu salah satu bandgirl-korea wannabe-asal Indo yang beken itu, don't be shyyyyyyyyyyy, come review guyssssssss…..lalalala….


End file.
